


Should Have

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Regrets/Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say.





	

Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say.

Peter/Chris

\-----

There was a moment on the last day they were together that Peter wanted to tell him the truth, wanted to tell him everything, wanted to tell him about Mates and how he was his, how without him his wolf would howl mounfully whenever he took another to his bed.

But he didn't, Chris said his farewell and kissed him one last time and maybe if he were a braver person Peter would call out to him as he walked away, would declare his love for him, would beg him to give up his family for him because Peter used his middle name for his last when introducing himself because he didn't want to be taken notice of for his family name, but there wasn't a Hale alive that wouldn't recognise the name Argent.

But Peter couldn't ask that of Chris, couldn't ask him to give up everything that he was just for him and so he let him go, watched him walk away and wondered if he would ever see him again, wondered what Chris would be like when he saw him next, would he be married, would he have children?

\---

When the fire came Peter drifted in a dream world, a world where he had called out to Chris, where Chris had chosen him and they loved and laughed and Derek and Laura teased the once Hunter and on the full moon Peter would dance with Chris and they would sneak away and make love beneath the stars.

And then Peter woke up and his world shattered.

\---

Peter stared across the room at Scott and Allison as they spoke quietly, after the Alpha Pack was defeated Chris hadn't had the heart to keep Allison and Scott apart, and only asked that Scott use the front door when he came over.

"A wolf and a Hunter." Chris said softly, "History repeats itself."

"Yeah, maybe they'll be better at it than us." Peter replied quietly.

"You could have said something when I left." Chris told him.

"I didn't want you to have to choose between me or you family." Peter admitted, finally looking at Chris.

"I would have chosen you, you know." Chris said as tears filled his eyes, "I would have chosen you."

Peter let his arms wrap around Chris, "I know you would have, and I would have told you everything and loved you forever and always. But that is not the path that was taken, this was needed." Peter looked at Allison and Scott, "She was needed and so we suffered and she will be worth it, she has to be for the suffering I did without you." Peter told Chris.

"She is, I don't think I could have survived the complications of Hunting if she hadn't been the ray of sunshine I came back to." Chris whispered.

"Can we start again? Try again?" Peter asked, he wasn't sure he could give Chris up for a second time.

"Yeah, and if I walk away..."

"I'll follow you anywhere you go, every Hunter needs his wolf by his side."

Chris smiled and let Peter kiss him and tried to ignore the sudden ewws that were given by the chidren Derek and Peter had bitten and taken into their pack.

Peter pulled back, "Hey, we were the original star-crossed lovers of this pack, we were in love before Derek met Kate and before Allison and Scott were even born so we win kissing rights."

Chris shook his head even as he laughed when the kids cried out with words of 'Gross' and 'TMI'.

"Want to go somewhere?" Chris asked making Peter's eyes light up.

The children shouted in digust as Peter lifted Chris up and walked out of the room .

\----


End file.
